


Delayed Empowerment

by riot3672



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blink And You Miss It Clintasha, Blink And You Miss It Slash, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Mixed Martial Arts, Self-Defense, Sibling Incest, Training, Twincest, sibling antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot3672/pseuds/riot3672
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing one too many Pietro/Wanda sibling shenanigans that Wanda is clearly not enjoying, Natasha decides she's going to teach Wanda female-specific self defense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Empowerment

Wanda loved Steve. She truly did. But, sometimes, after a particularly grueling training session, the kindest words in her head for the man were terms like “cold-blooded” and “blockheaded asshole.” 

Well, assuming she wasn’t too tired to think.

By God’s graces alone, Wanda managed to drag herself over to the Avengers’ lounge, lowered herself with shaking arms belly down onto the shag carpet. There was ample room among Natasha, Clint, and Pietro for the couches, but she wasn’t getting that high up.

“Hard day at practice?” Natasha joked.

All Wanda could manage was a groan.

The next thing Wanda knew, someone had very gently lowered an anvil on top of her. An anvil named Pietro Fuckass Maximoff.

She tried to profess the words, “Get off me!” but with her face pinned into the fluff, it sounded like more mumbling. She squirmed to escape, but her weak body combined with his obviously very in shape state gave very little to her. God, he was even sitting on her with his back to hers, and he was keeping her down. Stupid brothers.

“What are you doing?” Clint asked her brother in that “everything you do is stupid” tone.

“Just having a little fun with my baby sister,” Pietro responded.

“I can’t _see_ your baby sister.” Clint paused. “Hey Wanda, just use your hexes and get it over with.”

She didn’t even have the patience to articulate to Clint that she was in no position to make the motions to escape this particular situation, nor was she going to give Pietro the satisfaction of her attempts to escape.

“Honestly, Wanda, I’m going to give you self defense lessons. This is just too sad,” Natasha said.

Natasha had been offering her hand-to-hand combat lessons for a while, so she supposed this statement was only inevitable.

“What would she need self defense for?” Pietro asked. “She’s a goddess.”

“Who apparently can’t get her less than two hundred pounds of brother off her.”

Tony walked into the room and started laughing.

“Yeah, I’m teaching you self defense,” Natasha said.

Wanda moved just enough to see Natasha from beyond the curtain of shag carpet. She was standing at about Wanda’s thighs. 

“You want this assclown off you, baby bear?” Natasha asked.

Wanda gave what little “yes” she could, Natasha lifted her heeled foot over assumedly Pietro's nuts, and Pietro rolled his ass off her.

Wanda rolled over and sat up. Gave Pietro the stink eye.

“I thought we agreed to call Wanda Maximuffin,” Tony said.

“Clint, I’m gonna need you to be the attacker,” Natasha said.

“Just don’t kill me,” Clint said, leaning back.

“If she’s Maximuffin, who am I?” Pietro asked.

“Maximasshole,” Tony said.

There was a long pause.

“I’m gonna film this,” Tony said. 

#

By that afternoon, Natasha had pulled together a full self defense training course, complete with booking out the best gym in the Avengers facility, procuring “safety items” for Clint, and actually dragging Clint into said practice room. Everyone was in workout gear, it seemed like the most innocuous thing possible, but there was no mistaking the look of fear in Clint’s eyes.

It was a miracle, but the only people who decided to watch the whole class were Pietro and Tony, and they’d brought their phones and a handheld gaming device, which basically meant they’d be watching nothing.

It still seemed like one of the worst ideas ever, regardless.

“Okay, so you seem to have a basic understanding of what to do with free hands,” Natasha said, “so I’m gonna skip to when someone grabs you from behind. So, these are a bit more pinned down maneuvers.” Natasha looked to Clint. “Clint, get on the floor.”

Clint got on the mat, still not looking very happy. Natasha got down on the mat as well.

“So, this is your basic setup.” Natasha motioned Clint, and Clint climbed on top of Natasha, basic missionary with her arms pinned down. “First, you aren’t powerful on your back. You need to be on your side for everything. So, you do like so.”

Nat did some lightening fast moves, and suddenly she had Clint’s arm between her legs, her left leg clamped down on his throat.

“Uh, what did you just do?” Wanda asked, already feeling anxious about this.

Natasha and Clint reset. “You need to get into what’s called the home position, which I just got to. First, you get on your side,” she wrapped her leg around Clint and tossed them both onto their sides, “then you twist your body around so you’re perpendicular, grabbing his arm in the process. You always want his thumb up, fingers loose. Grab the fingers.” Natasha grabbed Clint’s arm and slid her body so she was back in that leg choke thing. Clint let out a grunt that Wanda knew was a cover up for the far greater pain Natasha was causing. “Now, he can’t break out without you crushing his neck, and you’re at full freedom to break his arm.”

“Please don’t break my arm,” Clint said.

“Now, I’m gonna show you without hurting Clint, but keep in mind to do this you need to keep hold of his hand,” Natasha said. “All you do is pop your hips up, and it’ll snap like a twig.”

Natasha showed the motion, letting go of Clint’s hand to do it.

“Well, pelvic thrusting just got a new meaning,” Pietro said.

“Not so sexy now, is it?” Clint said.

“Unless you’re a masochist,” Tony said.

“Guys, we’re not sexualizing this,” Natasha said. “Get all the moves?”

Before Wanda could answer, Pietro raised his hand. “Question.”

“Answer not granted,” Natasha said.

“Why is Wanda learning this? She doesn’t go anywhere where someone would be able to get this close to her.”

“Sure, she doesn’t go to clubs or frat parties, but it’s never a bad thing to know these things, to feel empowered. Plus, I’m giving her full approval to use this stuff against you.” Natasha looked to Wanda. “Ready to give it a try?”

No.

“No.”

“C’mon, it feels so different when you try it. Clint won’t hurt you.”

Clint gave a thumbs up for emphasis. 

Wanda rubbed her arm. “I don’t wanna hurt Clint.”

“You won’t hurt Clint, trust me.”

“I don’t remember the moves.”

“I’ll go over them again.” Natasha smiled. “Come on, just once. I have a bunch of other more fun ones.”

Wanda took a deep breath and crawled over to the mat.

“Okay, set it up,” Nat said.

Clint climbed on top of Wanda, and Wanda swore she’d never been this close to Clint, ever. She glanced at Pietro to see if he was getting jealous. His face didn’t give it away, but he was thinking, _if you even try, Barton._

She shot Pietro a look, willfully ignoring Tony and his phone camera.

“Okay, give it a try,” Natasha said.

Wanda barely got past dumping them both onto the mat sideways before she forgot how Nat got into home position. 

“Grab his arm and slide your body so his arms are between your legs. Left leg on his neck.” Wanda grabbed Clint’s hand. “Two hands.” She grabbed Clint’s hand with both hands. Once Natasha gave her a signal, she swung her legs over, doing it much slower than she thought she should’ve. “Press harder on his neck. You won’t kill him.”

Gently, Wanda pressed her leg harder on Clint’s neck. She felt him jerk, and let up a bit.

“Okay, now you feel all that tension in his arm?” She did. “Let go of his hand and try the pop. You get the idea.”

She made sure to really let go of Clint’s hand before doing the pelvic thrusting thing.

Wanda untangled herself from Clint as soon as Natasha gave the signal.

Natasha returned to Clint. “Now, here’s something that’ll really get you out of any funk you’re in. One hundred percent effective. This is if all his weight isn’t dead on you.” Natasha laid down and Clint got on his knees, matching crotch for crotch. “First, you get some distance. Remember, you gotta push on his hips, and not too hard that you lose all contact.” Natasha did her kick push and paused again. “Now, this is pretty easy. Call it an anvil that can kill a man.” Shit. “One leg over his shoulder, the other pinning his arm against his neck.” She tossed her right leg over Clint’s shoulder, the other knee resting on her ankle. “And now, literally all you do is squeeze you leg. Just now, he’ll be turning blue in a few seconds. Passed out in ten. Permanent brain damage, dead in minutes.” Natasha smirked. “Can your hexes do that?”

Jesus Christ, she wasn’t sure she ever wanted to do that.

“Come try it out.”

Wanda moved back over.

“Is this chokehold really as deadly as you say?” Tony asked.

“Yes.”

Tony nodded and lifted his camera. Pietro leaned forward to watch.

Great.

Wanda slid back under Clint, and Clint got into position two. Wanda did the push thing.

“On the hips,” Natasha corrected.

Wanda tried again, pushed herself into the next position. She threw her right leg over Clint’s shoulder, but everything after that was blank. 

“Pin Clint’s arm against his neck and link your legs around his neck,” Natasha said.

Wanda pinned Clint’s arm, but something with her legs wasn’t working. She couldn’t connect them or something. She gave it a few tries with different specific positions of her legs, calling out, “is this right?” over and over again.

Natasha helped with corrections, but she was already humiliated. Tony better fucking delete this video. 

“Okay, now squeeze,” she heard Natasha said.

She squeezed her legs together. She eyed Nat, unsure if she’d done this right as well. “Is this good?”

It took way longer than it should’ve to register Natasha’s look of panic. To hear her call, “let go!”

She let go, and looked down at Clint.

He wasn’t conscious.

“SHIT!” Wanda cried, scrambling away from Clint. 

Natasha ran up to Clint. “Wanda’s, he’s—”

“I killed him! See, this is why I didn’t want to—”

Somewhere in the background, Pietro and Tony were lying on the floor, crying they were laughing so hard.

“Wanda!”

“He’s—”

Natasha picked up a water bottle lying nearby and squirted Clint with it. He shot up, purple faced and panicked but very much alive.

“You just knocked him out,” Natasha said.

Wanda took a deep breath, willing her heart to stop beating so fast.

“Can we take a break?” Wanda asked, the panic still gripping.

Natasha’s expression softened. “Sure.”

The woman looked back to find Pietro still on the floor laughing, Tony now filming that.

“Sorry, Clint,” Wanda said as Clint got unsteadily to his feet.

“No worries.”

Tony left, followed quickly by Pietro.

Wanda slumped over. “I either suck or kill people. Maybe hand to hand isn’t in my future.”

Natasha put a hand on Wanda’s shoulder. “You did great today. It’s all about having the mental strength to do it, and the moves come with time. Just keep practicing.”

There was no mistaking the smirk on Natasha’s face as they separated.

#

Even in the routine, Wanda always had her heart racing whenever she closed the door behind her and Pietro for the night. That night, though, it was racing a little harder. Hands shaking as he pinned her against the wall, mouths melting together. He still tasted like the mint ice cream they’d had for dessert. She mentally noted to ask Pietro to spread homemade whipped cream on his dick next time he wanted a blowjob. 

His hands trailed along her body with a soft touch, almost like a massage. She flopped into him as he caressed her, broke their kiss to do it. They made eye contact, he smiled, and carried her half naked body over to the bed, plopped her down and climbed on top. She trailed the top of her foot between his legs, eyed him with a playful smile as she felt his erection through his boxers. 

“What’re you thinking tonight?” Pietro asked as they kissed.

“Nat got me thinking too much about the anvil.”

Pietro grinned. “Gotta love Nat.”

“Gotta love you.”

She kissed his cheek, teasing, and tossed her right leg over his shoulder. 

And, before the horny idiot could realize what she was doing, she locked his right arm against his leg, threw her left leg over, and locked her triangle hold. The stunned look on her brother’s face was the best thing she’d seen all day.

“Nat!” she said gleefully. “Nat, I did it!”

Natasha rushed into the room and grinned when she saw the twins. “Amazing job, baby bear.”

“What is going on?” Pietro asked, drawing out his words. Pietro’s eyes widened as he made straight eye contact with Nat. “Oh my God, can you leave?”

Natasha, arms crossed, still smirking, looked Pietro up and down. “Damn, Pietro, I had no idea you were so into BDSM.”

“Oh. My. _God_ , please leave.”

Natasha laughed. “Choke me, mommy.”

Natasha left, and Wanda let go of Pietro’s arm, returned herself to a normal anvil position.

“I’m sorry about lying on you today,” Pietro said.

He moved Wanda’s legs off his shoulders. Wanda smiled. “It’s okay.”

He rolled over onto his back. “C’mon, you were powerful today. I’d like to cum to that.”

Wanda climbed on top of him. “Just don’t call me mommy.”

They kissed, and got to work.


End file.
